Words written in red ink
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: A collection of drabbles and flashfics, cross-posted on the mentalistbbvent and the mentalistprompt communities and the paint it red forum. Rated T to be safe, mostly Jane/Lisbon
1. Divine Intervention- Light, for Red Fi

It caught him off guard, the way the light played with her features, surrounding her like an halo, like she was some kind of divine vision.  
He stared at her in awe, and she stared at him back, clearly worried, a "what the….?" expression printed on her face.  
He decided then and there that he couldn't hide his emotions behind a mask any longer, because it was a sign. It had to be.  
So, he kissed her.  
They parted and he went back to his car like nothing had happened, she stared at him, unable to process what had happened.


	2. What would I do without you, for Tromana

He had never thought about his life after Red John. Mostly, because he had never assumed there was going to be actually one. The few times he did, though, she was always there. He knew that she was the only one he could have possibly moved on with.  
But then, Red John had changed the rules, and Jane had been left with the worst punishment. The enemy had fallen, he had risen victorious but Teresa had paid the ultimate price.  
Life wasn't worth anything without her in it.  
He gulped down all the pills and fell asleep on her grave.


	3. Make them laugh-for Kathiann

It had been days since they had worked the case but Lisbon's mood hadn't improved yet. Jane wasn't surprised, though, he wasn't at his best when children were involved too. But it didn't mean he had to like it. When Lisbon was sad he felt the same. He needed her laughter, her smile, to feel better. She was like warm sunlight for him. He knew it was egoistical but he couldn't help it.  
Even if Lisbon already knew what was going to happen, when the origami frog jumped she laughed. Looking at her from the door, Jane smiled.


	4. 7-4 is just another day- for Kathiann

For murderers the 4th of July was just another day, so Lisbon still ended up staying late. The team had already left, so when she left her office she was alone. She looked at Jane's couch and found it was vacant. She wasn't surprised: he spent all his time in the attic. She decided to say goodnight, but when she opened the door she found him looking at the fireworks, lost in his thoughts and fascinated like a child.  
She went at his side and accepted the beer he offered her. In comfortable silence, they looked at the show.


	5. Trust me-for Tromana

The first time they had met, she thought it was so easy to know him, but then she understood there was more than it met the eye with Patrick Jane. He was mysterious, enigmatic, controlled, hiding always his emotions behind a mask of false cheerfulness. But then time had passed again, and she got to really know him. They didn't even need words any longer to communicate. Like right now: a look in his eyes, at his real, honest smile, spoke volumes, silently asking her to trust him.

She took a big breath, deciding she was going to.

"I do."


	6. cry yourself to sleep- for kathiann

He had told her that she was like a family to him and that he would have always saved her. She had believed him, thought it wasn't another one of his empty promises. Maybe because she used to think he was a good man. She guessed she should have seen it coming, but she had probably been too naïve, blinded by love, to see the truth. But now that she was alone, crying herself to sleep every night, not knowing where he was, she finally understood the truth. He had been using her all along. She was just a tool.


	7. cry yourself to sleep:Jane- for kathiann

He had loved his family with all of himself, but he had never been raised to show his emotions. He thought it was a weakness, something he just couldn't afford. He believed there was going to be time for that, and besides, there were always the small things, like kissing his daughter when he came home after a show or falling asleep curled into his wife's side, smelling her hair.

But Red John punished him, showing Jane that he had always been wrong, from the start, about everything.

Now, as much as he cried, sleep would never came for him.


End file.
